The Movie
by Jester Fraser
Summary: Title doesn't really match what's inside! But a new movie comes out and Alex really wants to see it! Rick gets pickpocketed! And Ardeth has been consorting with strange men in black suits!


**A New Cool Movie!**

Hehe, I just decided that I would do this for fun, The Mummy characters go see a new movie called "The Mummy" starring Boris Karloff. Hahahaha read and review please!

~~Begin Chapter~~

Alex ran to the car holding a flyer in his hand. He had a huge smile on and his eye lit up like a lamp. He stopped before running into the car door. Rick looked at him weirdly and said, "What's got you all hyper?"

Alex showed him the flyer, "A new horror film is coming out! It has Boris Karloff, the guy who played Frankenstein in The Bride of Frankenstein!! Can we go see it? Please? Please? Pleeeease????"

Alex begged sticking out his lower lip. Rick shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Yeah! Can we go see it now?" Alex asked jumping up and down.

"No, we have to pick up your mother. You can walk if you want," Rick said starting the car. Alex realized he still had to get in and got in.

"I'd prefer to ride in the car, thanks," Alex said tossing his bag in the back and kept reading the flyer over and over. "This is going to be so cool!! I hear it's about a mummy being raised from the dead and wants to bring his dead girlfriend back to life! And the girlfriend was the mistress of the Pharaoh!"

Rick almost choked on his water and swerved in the road. Alex went pale as they barely missed two cars and a tree.

"Dad! What're you doing?! You're driving like Uncle Jon did with the bus!" Alex exclaimed. Rick laughed.

"Why do you need to see that movie?! It already happened to your mother and me twice and once for you!!" Rick said his driving better now.

"Because it stars Boris Karloff, he's the coolest!" Alex said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?" 

"'So'? 'SO'?! Boris Karloff is THE coolest monster playing actor to ever live!" Alex exclaimed. "We have to see it! Besides, it's not like it's going to be like what happened to you and mum ten years ago. It's going to be different no doubt!"

"I'm sure, your mum and I had to face mummy minions of Imhotep and had to face a few men in black, and that little weasel Beni, though he was more of an annoyance, and we also had to deal with how Imhotep sucked the life out of four guys and we faced scarabs too," Rick said is if it were not much of a difference. "There's not that much difference."

"Dad! This is just a movie, it's not like someone knew all about this and sold the story," Alex said. Rick shrugged.

**In Egypt a year ago*

Ardeth was conversing with a white man in a suit and a tie in the corner of a Casaba, "So remember don't include the Medjai and change the names a bit."

"Right, will do," the man, said reaching into his coat pocket, "Here's half the three thousand in cash. You'll receive the rest when it comes to the theatres."

"That's too long of a wait," Ardeth said counting the money. "I want it when you're done filming!"

"Fine, fine, when we're done filming on the moment you'll get the rest. We'll mail it to you."

"Are you insane? _Money_ in the mail and that much?! No, you'll give it to me _in person_!" Ardeth said, showing his sword a bit as a gesture of a threat. The man raised his hands.

"Alright, alright, I will _personally_ give you the money."

"Good," Ardeth said smiling.

"By the way, sir, we won't be able to have that much action in it. We don't have much people to teach these actors and they are very picky too. They may not like being teached this stuff of action," the man said.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Ardeth got up. The man held out his hand and Ardeth shook it. "Now, what time do you expect to be done filming?"

"Filming will start in a month or two maybe, and then it'll take about six months," the man said.

"Alright, be here in this casaba in six months _with the money, or else_!" Ardeth said then he left.

**Back to Rick and Alex**

Rick laughed a bit, "Maybe someone did and we just don't know about it."

"Yeah maybe but I doubt it."

"Read it to me, I'd like to know what else it says."

"Alright, it says;_ Imhotep was cursed with an unknown rarely used cursed as he was mummified alive. For what he did was try to bring back the dead without holy permission and consent from the God on Earth, the Pharaoh; 3,000 years later, two-archaeologist stumble upon his lost grave. One of the men reads the Scroll of Thoth and Imhotep is revived! With his curse, he kills the man who brought him to life. Ten years later, he finds the other archaeologist and finds the reincarnation of his lover-Anck-su-namun. Now the archaeologist with his friends must stop the evil Imhotep from destroying the woman's life and the world. They must stop The Mummy_"

Rick was silent a little shiver went down his back. He was so pre-occupied he almost missed his turn until Alex said, "Turn here!"

Rick swerved into the parking lot of the British Museum nearly hitting a car.

"Dad! That's the second time we had a near miss!" Alex said. "What's up with you?!"

"Alex! Did you talk to anyone about your little adventure last year?" Rick asked. Alex shook his head. Rick sighed and said with a bit of a growl of anger, "Jonathan…"

"What?"

"They got the exact names of the two we fought, Anck-su-namun and Imhotep."

"Whoa! You think Uncle Jon sold the story?" Alex said.

"Yes and no doubt he got ripped," Rick said turning off the car. "Do you want to come in?"

"Why do you even ask that anymore?" Alex asked. Rick jumped; already Alex was waiting for him to get out.

"I have no idea.." They walked across the parking lot and into the Museum; Rick grabbed the back of Alex's collar to prevent him from running off and crashing into something

that was costly. He had done that two years ago, smashed into the statue of Isis, it feel and broke, it was from The Boy King's exhibit and was from the actual tomb discovered by his Grandfather. Rick had spent over 15 thousand pounds on it. "Don't go running off again and braking something!"

"I won't! I haven't for the past two years!" Alex said.

"Only because I kept grabbing you before you did something like that."

"Don't you trust me enough for me to go on my own? I've survived the dealings with Imhotep and the Scorpion King! And I survived nearly having the life sucked out of me by the Bracelet of Anubis, what do I need to do to be able to go out on my own?" Alex asked.

"One, you put on that bracelet and you shouldn't have, that takes of a few points on the Trust Chart. Then you wandered off on the bus causing your kidnapping, that took off some more."

"What about the clues I left behind to lead you and Mum to me? And I raised Mum back from the dead, and I helped Uncle Jon release the spear from the Scepter of Osiris!" Alex said. Rick thought.

"But you still have to pay for that statue from your allowance. I'll trust you again when it's paid off."

"And that'll be when? When I'm fifty?"

"No, fifty-five."

"What?!"

"I'm just joshing! Fine go on, find your Mum and don't touch anything!" Rick said letting go of Alex's collar. "Oh and thanks for raising Evy from the dead."

"You would've done the same thing, Dad, if you could read Egyptian," Alex said and then scurried off. Rick continued walking down the hall looking for Evy's office. He found it and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said. Rick walked in. "Oh hey Rick."

"Hi, were you expecting some one?"

"Yes, the new secretary," Evy said. "And the new person to fill my old position."

"Oh, you're still busy?"

"No, I guess I'll just have to cancel them until tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"You're early though."

"I have been for the last two years, why wouldn't I be?" Rick said pulling her up to him. "I don't want to loose you again."

Evy laughed, "Rick you are over-protective."

"Well what ordinary husband wouldn't be?"

"Well, Mr. O'Connell you're not an ordinary husband," Evy said grinning. "You've saved the world twice, have been a great father to our son, and a great husband to me. Plus, you're the only man I know that can actually put up with Jonathan for a whole hour before knocking him out."

Rick grinned, "One hour and a minute! It's a new record."

Evy laughed again and kissed him, "Yes we'll have to write in the record book."

They laughed a bit and kissed more. Just then Alex walked in, "Ew! Jeez! Get a room!"

Evy laughed, "Alex! Maybe you should learn to knock first!"

"Let's go home now," Rick said as he and Evy left the room with Alex walking a bit ahead complaining at how he was disturbed for life.

~~Next Day~~

In the afternoon, Alex ran to the car again jumping up and down he jumped into the car, "Today we see 'The Mummy'!! Yay!! Let's hurry!"

"Alright, alright, calm down or we'll have to walk! You're going to jump a hold in the bottom of the car!" Rick said. Alex calmed down slightly but still a little jumpy.

"C'mon! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!!" Alex said.

"Alright, calm down, Alex. CALM!" Rick near shouted. Alex calmed immediately a little startled by the yell but unaffected by the sternness.

"Okay, I'm calm!" Alex said. "Now let's just go, yes. Calmly, and orderly."

"Oduorly?" 

"Orderly, I mean like in order not like you have an odor."

"Right," Rick said starting the car and then driving off and picking up Evy. They then went to the movies. Rick parked the car and told them to go get a seat. Rick went to go get some refreshments. 

The line was rather long, and there were lots of kids going around the lines, he thought, _pickpocketers…_

Rick checked every so often to see if his wallet was still there. Finally he came up to the window, "I'll have two waters and an orange juice."

"Coming right up sir," the boy said. A boy came up beside him and ran into him.

"Sorry sir!" the boy said keeping his hands behind him. Rick knew instantly what happened he chased after the boy.

"Get back here!" Rick said chasing after the kid. At the concession stand the young adult boy came back with the refreshments looking around.

"Uh, where'd the other guy go?" he asked the next customer who shrugged in reply.

Rick chased after the boy, but then there were many. 

"Ah, fuck," cursed Rick, trying to keep an eye on where his wallet was, but there were so many other wallets as well! He kept searching for any hints of his. It had gold engravings of Egyptian Hieroglyphs in it, so he looked for any sign of that. Finally he spotted one, being carried away from the rest by a little brown-headed boy in tattered dirty clothes. He chased after him at a distance, hoping not to make the boy feel like he was being followed.

The boy scampered off across the parking lot and into the street, Rick ran to catch up. The boy disappeared down an alley and Rick followed, panting like a dog, but not too out of breath to quit running.

_Ah great, I'm missing the movie!_ Rick thought to himself. This was going to be awful, Alex was dying to see it and for him to see as well. Rick finally saw the boy stop. _Finally!_

"Hey, Skimp! I got the score!" the boy yelled. Holding up the wallet. A young blonde boy crawled out of a window in an abandoned building.

"What is it, Rust?!" the boy asked eagerly. The brown headed boy, Rust, opened the wallet and took out a piece of paper.

"The Yankees won 28:19!!" Rust exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" The blonde headed boy, Skimp, exclaimed and jumped out the window and did a little jig (my Ra, I used the term 'jig'…lol). "Great! We win the bet! Fifteen pounds!! FIFTEEN! This is great!"

"Yeah! And it's straight from a newspaper clipping! Let's keep this and I'll go return the wallet," the boy said. Rick felt pity for the boys, he knew what it was like to be homeless, and rely on betting to get money. Rick stepped from the shadows revealing himself to the boys. They gasped in shock and surprise to see him.

"Hello, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want my wallet back," Rick said. The boys' eyes widened.

"He followed you here?!" Skimp whispered to Rust.

"I didn't think anyone was following me! I didn't hear anyone!' Rust said. Rick chuckled and stepped forward a bit, his arms up in a sign of peace. 

"Rule one when pickpocketing, never make a sound when stealing and when making the escaped. You have to have a quick hand that won't falter. And the bumping into people on 'accident' is an easy give away of pick pocketing. Also, when pickpocketing, work in a group of three of four, five is too much and suspicion is roused in someone's mind and act like you don't know each other," Rick said.

"How do you know this?" Rust asked. Rick chuckled.

"I was a pick pocketer once as a child in Egypt as well. Hehe, I know a great a deal. You can keep that news article clipping and you can have twenty pounds," Rick said taking his wallet from the shaking boy's hand and taking out a twenty pound note and putting it in Rust's hand. Rick walked off, having five pounds left to watch the movie.

Rick got back just in time to see the leading lady walking with her dog to visit Imhotep. Alex was scoffing at the movie. Rick sat down with two drinks in hand. He handed the smaller to Alex and Evy and he shared the larger one. 

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Practically nothing.." Alex said. But his words had fallen on deaf ears as since Rick and Evy acted like teenagers at a movie theatre.

The movie ended thirty minutes after that. Alex got up to leave; having to break up his parents and tell them it was over. They walked out of the theatre Rick stretched, "That was great."

"Boris Karloff was good and the acting was good but I didn't like the lack of action and the lack of plot…" Alex said kicking the sand in the lot. "It was sort of a dissapointment."

"Nothing's like the original," Evy said leaning on Rick as they walked.

"Yeah, no doubt," Alex said. "Maybe in the future they'll make a remake of it."

"Yes, maybe and perhaps it'll have more action, and adventure and more truer to what would happen, what _has_ happened," Rick said as they got in the car and left.

**America, 1998**

An old aging fragile Ardeth Bay conversed with a young handsome American screen writer/ director. The young man was dressed casually with sunglasses on his worn cap. The aged Ardeth was still dressed in black, his hair white with old age and his facial hair still looking the same as it did in the 1930s only whiter. 

"You can add the Medjai, my people have ways to keep it seem like just a fairy tale now," Ardeth said in a weak feeble voice. The young director nodded, his notebook full front and back page with an unfinished story.

"I'll add them then," he said. "So should I change the names?"

"No, you can keep them, even Alex is in his old age, and my good friends have passed away, Allah rest their souls," Ardeth said.

"I'm sure their souls are well rested," the man said.

"Stephan Sommers, never have I met a writer as enthusiastic as you," Ardeth said. Steve grinned, then he took from his pocket an envelope. He handed it to Ardeth.

"Here's the five hundred thousand in cash," he said. "You'll receive the rest and maybe more when the filming is completed. You won't tell anyone you gave the story to me will you?"

"Of course not," Ardeth said. "I give you my word as a Medjai, I will never tale, not even the angels will get a word out of me about this."

"The angels already listen anyway," Steve said. He got up and helped Ardeth up and shook his hand. "Thank you, Ardeth Bay."

"No problem. Oh and I have a few ideas for the casting of who should play who," Ardeth said leaning on a young Medjai bodyguard.

"What is it?" Steve asked taking out a little notebook.

"Rick should be played by that guy who did George of the Jungle," Ardeth said. "Who was it, Aljar?"

"Brendan Fraser," the young Medjai replied.

"Yes, thank you, him. Evelyn should be played by that British actress, Rachel Weisz," Ardeth Bay said. Steve took the notes and nodded. 

"I'll look into it, see if I can fabricate them into it," Steve said. Then they parted ways.

A year later, in May 1999 a new horror movie hit theatres, it grossed over 60 million on it's opening day and became a huge hit and one of the most popular movies of all time, it was **The Mummy**.

In the year two thousand, Universal was pressuring the young Stephan Sommers to make a sequel, and he rushed to Ardeth Bay for help, luckily the aging Ardeth Bay did know of what would be a good sequel.

"It all started, five thousand years ago, with a fierce warrior called The Scorpion King who betrayed the dark God Anubis…. His bracelet, the Bracelet of Anubis, was the only guide to Ahm Shere…" Ardeth recounted the tale for Stephan and in the year 2001 the sequel called **The Mummy Returns** hit theatres, grossing over 71 million in its opening weekend alone, the only sequel since **Jurassic Park Two** to ever gross that much, one of the top grossing sequels, and one of the only sequels as good as the original.

~~End Story~~

Did you honestly think Jonathan would have sold the story? He would have made himself the hero, our favorite ne'er do well! Lol. Well hope you enjoyed! And that is my entire story all right? No sequel, just a little humorous thing I did because it was swimming in my left over brain fluid (my brain ran away again, I don't think it'll come back this time!)

Jester


End file.
